warriors parody is a parody
by leturtlewings
Summary: ello' this is me Leturtlewings and I made a parody story following in the great footsteps of when starclan gets bored by Chuklez-lives-on. I feel reluctant to do this but yes there is a swear warning and please dont whine about the swearing. I shall accept OCs and this is on DA under my name Roasted-torkoals. hope you like ;w;
1. Chapter 1

"Blueballs I'm so boredddddddddddddddd." Whitestorm whined.

" STOP CALLING ME BLUEBALLS AND I DONT GIVE A DAMN IF YOU'RE ARE BORED BECAUSE YOU ARE A STUPID GAY FAG WHO GETS HIS ASS KILLED OFF BY A ROGUE AND YOU DOES ABSOLUTLY NOTHING." Bluestar screamed.

" Ummmm Bluestar, do you want some tylenol." Firestar quavered and for some stupid reason was dressed up as a maid.

" FUCK NO BITCH." Bluestar screamed.

" We need to calm her down. She's being a tyrant." Mosskit whimpered to Snowfur.

" WHAT DID YOU FUCKING SAY BITCH." Bluestar bitched and threw Mosskit into the Dark forest.

" HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO FAGS" a random white cat leaped up screaming with silver colored eyes. "IM PLAINKIT. ALSO BLUEBALLS, ACORDING TO WURRIORTURD CODE NUMBER 6826456487765866748864727865 6245868674264266959862464565 6724667546754672674526574675 2476542679888888888888888266 5767426754674679925467765946 7542675246795497674657645695 7429674529675426754276542796 5794675469675429675426954296 5746265748267985498547542785 2948752408675480964520869640 2 NO MORE THAN 16 LEADERS CAN BE NAMED BLUESTAR HAVE A BLUE PELT AND ACT LIKE SHE HAS PMS."

"WELL ACORDING TO WURRIORTURD CODE NUMBER 1 I'M FUCKING IMMORTAL BITCH," Bluestar screamed.

A random cat appeared and Blew up Sky before he/she can say anything. "BUTTTTTTT WE WERE ABOUT TO FIND THE GENDER" The narrorator bitched. The random cat blew him up to.  
"BEFORE PAPER IS WASTED I SHALL BE THE LEADER OF SKYCLAN. I AM TURTLEWING, THE BIGGEST TARD ON EARTH." the random cat screamed opening 1000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000 doors.

"But I am the leaddddddddddderrrrrrrrrr." Leafstar bitched.

"BUT WHO GIVES A SHIT ABOUT YOU." Everyone screamed. Turtlewing blew up the entire Skyclan because she hated them all.  
"oh I forgot." Turtlewing blew up Blueballs.

"IN CELEBRATION LETS SPREAD OUR CRAZYNESS TO THE CLANS. IN THE CHUCKLEZ WAY. THE NOW MOST CLICHE WAY EVER." Plainkit screamed.

After that was done. The shitstorm began.

" I ATE A CUPCAKE AND IT TASTED GOOD." Bramblestar screeched.  
" BULLSHIT, CATS CAN'T TASTE SWEET." Uselessinformationkit screamed.  
"FUCK YOU." Bramblestar whined. Ferncloud raised from hell and put her paw on Uslessinformationkit because she uttered an extremely dirty fact.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

meanwhile Turtlewing tried to recruit follows by harlem shaking in their house before they got pissed off and joined. They all just danced along.  
"shit." turtlewing meowed. and then she went to the limbo where voldy was and did god's most awful crime. "MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW" ten million times before he died of annoyance. Turtlewing then went to recruit more cats to join her cult Clan.

"LETS CREATE A TOY FACTORY." Blueballs screamed being slightly less bitchy now that everyone was crazy. Tigerstar went to work but Blueballs screamed " WE ARE APPALLED WE FEEL YOUR NEW DESIGNS ARE TO DRASTIC."  
"oh shi-" Plainkit muttered.

"WHAT? BABIES WITH BUZZSAWS? THE BANKERS IN CHARGE THEY LACKED VISION AND IMAGINATION" Tigerstar screamed back.  
" CHALLENGE ME WILL YOU NOW I'LL SHOW YOU ALL! I 'LL SEE TO THIS WRETCHED FACTORY FALL. IM NOT JUST SOME NOBODY HERE DOING THEIR TIME. YOU FAT BASTARDS NEED ME AND MY BRILLIANT MINDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDD." and Tigerstar sang together.

They sang the entire song and then screamed like little girls.

"IM CLICHEWURRIUR. AN DIS IS MI SISTA CLICHEKAT. WE HAS DA MOST TAGIK BAKSTORI, WE R BRILANT HUNTAS AN FIHTAS, AN EBERVY1 LUVS US CUZ WE R SOOOOOOOOOO KAWAII DESU. WE HAS LONG BLAK FUR WIH RANBOW BANGS, AN GLOW STICS AN LEG WARMAS, AN GIANT ASS CLAWS, WE R THIN, AN WE LIK EMO MUSIC, WE R EMO EVEN THO EVBERY1 LURVES US." CLICHEWURRIOR screamed.

"and this is what the majority of all our fans are." Graystripe asked the author.

"yes, but worse" the author responded.

"OH SHI-"  
"and they ship you with Firestar."

Graystripe commited suicide.

Plainkit shot a wolf we was trying to eat her , attracting rabid wolfaboos. the author facepalmed at the shitstorm and stoped writing the chapter to screenshot the shitstorm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
CHAPTER 2  
I'd like that thank Jacethekitty123 and swiftmelon for Stripeheart, Fuzzypaw (jacethekitty123's) and Breezetail (swiftmelon's)  
since I've only posted the first chapter on deviantart and its where I posted the form

I shall repost the cats form so everyone can enter  
name:  
gender:  
personality:  
clan:  
appearance:  
anything else:  
NOW ON WITH LE CHAPPIE  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

In the time stretch between this chapter and the next Turtlewing found three cats to join her clan which they named PARTYROCKCOOKIESclan. The first cat was stripedheart who never talked no matter how much Turtlewing poked him with an SUV, the next was Fuzzypaw who apparently had an eye leakage cause she always cried, the final cat was Breezetail who had the impending fear of Frenclouds hell spirit.  
Suddenly a black cat appeared drinking 100000000000 glases of wine. "EWWWWWWWWWWW WINE IEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE." Turtlewing screamed. The cat stuck the finger at her. Turtlewing got pissed and tested her power of transforming into a kecheleon and beat the living shit out of this cat and dragged him into her basement. She found three two legs in his pockets (for some dumbass reason) with the name tags, 'Kenny", "Roy" and "Sawyer." and like any other pissed off kecheleon would do turned them into plain seeds and drew faces on them. Kenny had a ":D" on his plain seed, Roy had an ":3" and Sawyer had an ":L" and she beaned the cat with them until a gigantic hand fell from the sky and took him away.

"THANK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUU." Turtlewings screamed rolling her eyes.  
"Dont mention it." The hand came down again and gave turtlewings the peace sign.

meanwhile in Thunderclan

Bramblestar got a fucking DS for some fucking reason was now playing pokemon Mystery Dungeon. With Skitty as a hero and Eevee as a partner both name "Bramblestarisawesome". Plainkit who played all of the games glanced over his shoulder and asked "how is that even possible".

"FUCK YOU SKITTY IS FUCKING AWESOME YOU BITCH TARD FUCK FUCK FUCK" Bramblestar screamed. Plainkit watched Bramblestar played and he lost at Tiny woods on the first floor 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 999999 times and giggled at his failures. Bramblestar smashed the DS over her head.

"HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO I GOT MORE KITTIES TO JOIN MY CLAN AND ITS CALLED PARTYROCKCOOKIESCLAN." Turtlewing screamed entering the camp with Breezetail who screamed and ran away at the sight of Fernclouds hell spirit, Stripedtail who started flirting to plainkit who ran away, and Fuzzypaw who started crying with Jayfeather and all of the other 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999 Ocs who are emo.  
Plainkit was showing Bramblestar how she beat the game, recruited Kecheleon and beat all of the dungeons in .01 seconds. Bramblestar's head exploded.

lol please make cats or I'll send Ferneh's hell spirit at you.

also yes it isnt possible to have both skitty and eevee as hero and partner.

also asmodeus belongs to Geekgirl8 on DA (he will appear more XD )

also guys this is a parody and I made Turtlewing a mary sue on purpose ok

and no no swear warnings

also guys I made two chapters into this because I didnt think the first one would be long enough


	2. meow

hullllllllllooooooooo sorry for the wait I was a bit in writing block sorry  
replies to reviews:  
Kylestar: The reason why I swore at you was because you were being stupid. Also I never said that Chuklez's stories sucked I was refrencing that the Hypnosis to crazy procedure is currently overused ever since she did it.  
also This is my style of writing If you don't like my swears deal with it.

Now on with le story

Everyone was watching Life of Pi for some stupid reason. Turtlewing wasn't amused and blew up The T.V.  
"You know how much times PI obviously deserves to die. Sticking his hand in a tiger cage, Going outside during a storm, not killing the fucking Hyena the momment he saw it. Seriously he deserve to die." She ranted, scowling.  
"dude calm down, it's just a fucking movie." Uselessinformationkit meowed. Turtlewings scowled and then sulked in a corner.  
CLICHEWURRIOR and CLICHECAT were replying to a shitload of comments on Deviantart saying "FUK U UR GONNA GO 2 DA DARKFOREST!111111111!".  
"where are all of the boys" Plainkit asked shaking Stripeheart off of her arm. A beautiful black she cat with a white cresent moon on her chest entered the room with all of the toms clinging on her with hearts for their eyes.  
"I'd like a cloak like that..." Fuzzypaw meowed and then started crying.  
"She needs to see a doctor. and I'm Moontail the tom attractor." Moontail meowed doing the harlem shake.  
"then why isn't he gone" Plainkit growled waving her arm with Stripeheart still on it.  
"He's immune to my powers!" Moontail gasped and then she pushed Turtlewing out of the corner and sulked in it.  
"Damnit..." Plainkit groaned. The black tom in the previous chapter rode a horse backwards into the scene.  
"Hello toms and she cats, and Turtlewing. I AM ASMODEUS. LE master of Hypnosis" He screamed.  
"WHAT!" Moontail yowled leaping from the corner and beating the living shit out of asmodeus with a bat. " ATTACK MY TOMS." she screamed as every single tom cat besides Stripeheart and CLICHEWURRIOR lunged on him.  
Turtlewing giggled and posted this on Deviantart.

short chappie sorry guys  
also Moontail is not mine she was given to me for le story XD


End file.
